


Immortal

by KidXSoulForever0880



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alice is a Fashion designer, Alice is the definition of chaotic eveil, Anthony is Ghost Writer, Beta read by Millenial Darkness for some chapters, Challenge fic, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Danny Fenton is a bi disaster, Danny is her model, F/M, Gay Panic, I love all my babies, M/M, Old Fic, Past Danny Fenton/ Sam Manson, Sam Manson is a bitch, Song fic, The Author Regrets Everything, and nothing all at once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidXSoulForever0880/pseuds/KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Danny found Sam cheating on him with Tucker after he gets the news that he is stuck at age sixteen from Clockwork. He then heads into the ghost zone and falls right into the lap of a new challenge that he will have to defeat. Can he and his new friends find the items they need or will the world fall into darkness and ruin?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Song

This is an attempt at a one shot and I really hope that you guys like it. Enjoy.  
I own Nothing. The song is immortals by Fall Out Boy.(Look it up, it's a great song!)  
Lyrics: I'm the opposite of Amnesia  
Danny's Thoughts:I can do this.  
The Beginning  
Danny sighed and rifled through his iPod. He saw a song he'd never heard before and he pressed play.  
They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.  
So true, Danny thought as he walked past the Nasty Burger. He caught sight of Sam and Tucker making out and sighed. Danny continued walking away from everything he knew.  
Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.  
Danny chuckled to himself at the irony. He had found out from Clockwork that the world around him would still move on while he was stuck at 16 years old. He reached the edge of town and glanced at the sign.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.  
Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.  
Danny shifted and flew off. His now snow white hair fluttering around his ears, creating a halo effect. A lone tear slipped down his cheek and he brushed it away. He was slowly falling in love with this song.  
Oooooooh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh, I try to picture me without you but I can't  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals  
Danny flew his eyes taking in all the landmarks, looking for where he knew the portal would be. Clockwork had told him that Frostbite and (surprisingly) Skulker had agreed to help him. He slowed to a stop when he saw the ruins. Danny landed gently and walked over to them.  
Immortals, And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)  
When the swirling green void opened Danny glanced around, smiled a sad distorted smile and stepped through the portal, ready to start his new immortal life.  
THE END XD!  
That took forever to write. It is my attempt at a song fic and I hope you enjoyed it. It was a challenge issued by DragonChildren18. Well I'm done for tonight.  
(THIS IS A PROLOUGE OF SORTS)


	2. Alice and the New Halfas

I know I said it was a one-shot but I realised it was a little boring. Anyway I owe a huge thanks to DragonChildren18 for her help. She pointed out some things so I hope this fixes it. Both Thorn Rosemare and Moria Gale are hers. They will be Danny's new friends and the fight with Sam and Tucker will be explained in a flashback. And I messed up first chapter, not Skulker it was supposed to say Ghost Writer. This is a re=type. I hope it's better than last time. Thanks, Dragon.  
Flashback:Looks like this  
Memories:Look like this  
Enjoy.  
Previously on Immortals:  
Danny flew his eyes taking in all the landmarks, looking for where he knew the portal would be. Clockwork had told him that Frostbite and (surprisingly) Ghost Writer had agreed to help him. He slowed to a stop when he saw the ruins. Danny landed gently and walked over to them.  
Immortals, And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,  
We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)  
When the swirling green void opened Danny glanced around, smiled a sad distorted smile and stepped through the portal, ready to start his new immortal life.  
Chapter 2  
Third Person Pov  
Danny sighed as he drifted through the endless void known as the Infinite Realms...in other words the Ghost Zone. His eyes wandered yet again over the empty void he'd come to know so well. He absentmindedly floated softly towards the Ghost Writer's Library, almost 5 miles out from there now. His thoughts caused him to float completely unaware towards his destination, so he crashed into a young ghost teen like himself. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, being lulled from his thoughts and into a flustered state as he pulled himself and the girl up.  
Studying her he saw she had cloudy grey-white eyes and ivory hair like his. Her skin was a shade darker than his but still very pale like him. She was in a grey cropped tank top, grey skirt with skin tight white shorts underneath reaching her knees. And on her feet were a pair of white ankle height combat boots. In all she seemed very cloud like, but serious all the same. "It's fine, I'm Silver Wind. Who are you?" She responded, brushing off her skirt.  
"Danny, Danny Phantom." Danny told her, recovering from his flustered state.  
"The resident halfa! Hey, a friend and I just moved into this area...and are new to the whole ghost thing. Do you think you could help us out a bit?" Silver asked him.  
"Oh, sure. Head to Ghost Writer's library. It's 5 miles West of here. See you soon." Danny told her, brightening slightly.  
Maybe, he could make new friends instead of dwelling on the fight with Sam and Tucker. Danny's thoughts drifted onto Anthony Writer, the "Ghost Writer" as most know him. A smile ghosted upon his lips after thinking of Anthony, but it disappeared as his thoughts drifted to the fight with Sam and Tucker once more.  
FLASHBACK!  
Danny was sitting on the swings in the old park, waiting for Sam and Tucker to arrive. He observed the old area. Swings were creaky and rusted. The slide was broken and taped off. The fire pole was gone. Glass littered the area. The shrubbery and grass grew wild, trees to large with their leaves falling everywhere in the harsh winds that day was having. It was the anniversary of Sam and his' get together and official dating. And Danny had a present for her, a silver ring with an Amethyst in the middle and small black diamonds surrounding it, all shaped like a skull. It wasn't much, but he knew she'd love it. Then he heard noises, as if someone was making out and getting too close for pulic display.  
He headed towards the noise to tell the couple to get a room kindly, but what he saw shattered his heart and threw it in the dirt. He saw what he never wanted to. Tucker and Sam making out, on their first anniversary he wanted to make many. His hand closed around the case holding the ring in his pocket, and he drew his hand off the case and out of his pocket. "Nice to know I can't trust my best friend and girlfriend to be together alone anymore." He stared blankly, letting his hair fall in his face slightly.  
"DANNY! It's not what it looks like!" Sam exclaimed, jumping away from a dazed Tucker.  
"Oh? It looks exactly like what it was Samantha. Happy anniversary." He coldly blew her his answer to a second chance.  
He tossed the case to her, she caught it easily. As he walked off he heard Sam cry in despair. "Danny! Please don't leave! I'm sorry! Come back!" Sam cried, the Goth cried.  
What a crime. "Can't do the time, don't do the crime...is what they say. Same thing applied here Samantha, can't face punishment, don't do the risk. Your decision was bad, now leave me be.  
With that he left the two ex-friends of his alone, he last heard them making out again. She never really cared.  
ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACK  
Danny was shaken from his thoughts when he reached the library, and felt a soft hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see Silver Shear with a young man his age. The boy was in a skintight bright blue hazmat with white overlapping gloves and boots. A silver chain with a strange curved blade-like shark tooth reminiscent charm on it. His hair Ivory like his and Silver's, but his eyes are ocean blue with the same trademark glow to them as every other ghost has. "Hey Danny. This is my friend. Typhoon Soul." Silver introduced him.  
"Hey, nice to meet you Typhoon, I'm Danny Phantom. Come on in you two." Danny told them, pushing open the grand doors to the library.  
They were instantly met with muttering, Anthony is writing another of his wonderful books. Danny briefly wondered what this one was about. Off to the side he noticed Danielle, currently going by Dana, sleeping on the nearby couch. He silently smiled at the fact she was so innocent living in this world. Cruel. The two other ghosts walked beside him, I can only guess they were stunned at the amount of books this huge and old library has amassed over hundreds of years. Anthony is really quite old, he just changes with time. "Anthony! Dana! I'm here!" Danny called out to the two, Dana sleepily woke and and Anthony shot backwards from his seat.  
Danny laughed at the scene as Dana rushed to him and hugged his waist tightly, not letting go. And Anthony? Lying in shock on the floor, his chair innocently sitting upright. "Oh! Danny! Didn't noticed you there! Library, I need a book on names! Sorry about that, need some books for research. As you can see I'm writing my next story plot. Oh, who are these two?" Anthony sheepishly recovered, getting back into his chair shakily because of the recent shock.  
"This is Silver Wind and Typhoon Soul. Two new ghosts that needed a bit of help." Danny replied to him, motioning for the two to say hi.  
They poked around Danny's back cautiously and waved in sync, causing a laugh from Dana in her own weird sense of humour at the scene. Danny took the odd opportunity to look at the screen of Anthony's Millennium Keyboard, smiling when he saw the hero would be a girl and the villain was twins. Oh the irony in real life villains are often woman and the heroes twins. Look back to Sailor Moon for instance. I'm so sorry about that reference. But that Queen was a b***. "Anthony, could we stay here for a bit? Clockwork is off correcting the time stream." Danny asked of his little writer, blushing slightly when he thought Anthony's confused face was cute.  
"Sure. Oh! Alice needs you. You know where to find her Danny." Anthony perked up, giving a sadistic smile.  
Danny groaned, confusing the two new ghosts. "Who's Alice?" Typhoon asked him, oddly speaking quietly,  
"Alice is an old friend of mine, she's our age and an avid fashionista. The daughter of great Greek ghost Pandora. She's a bit ecentric and weird, but she's fine in my books. I met her a while back, she's one of the best friends I have to. Come on, I'm sure you'll love her." Danny responded.  
He levitated for a few minutes before floating off, the two ghosts shrugged and followed him, leaving Anthony and Dana. But Dana decided to follow for fun, she just loves seeing Danny get tackled by Alice. When they reached the Studio Alice has by Pandora's Parentheon, Danny braced himself for Alice's signature and violent welcome.  
Danny's Pov  
Alice's studio, looks like a plain pearl colour for the outside paint and the sign announcing what it is is a bright neon orange. But inside it's gorgeous. I know it's filled with mannequins, all dressed in Alice's amazing designs. Dresses, capris, designer binders and backpacks of the sort, shirts, you name it she probably has designed something for it. She's even tried changing  
my hazmat suit! I really do need to change it soon though. I pushed open the doors after landing on the small cement-like patio that has small empty flower pots on it.  
I was immediately tackled, but since I braced myself..I didn't fall this time! Alice tightly squeezed me then let go. Her ridiculous but charming smile plastered on her face. Alice has green skin and blonde hair, she's dressed in a dark yellow t-shirt and plain blue jeans. Her style isn't eccentric as her personality, call it a blessing. She turned her red eyes around the room in glee, then back to me. "Glad you're here! I need you! Oh! You two. Change back into your human forms please!" Alice called, I stared at them and Alice hit me on the head.  
I took that as a "You to." So I changed back and waited. Like me those two have the white rings that transform us. I know Dana changed to. Looking back at the others again I saw their appearance change as drastically as mine. Silver now has silvery-merlot eyes and smooth mid-back chocolate hair. Her pale skin brought out those details. She's wearing a Merlot halter-top, black capris, black sneakers, and has a single silver ear piercing.  
Typhoon has lightly sun kissed skin, messy and very spiky short blonde hair, and his eyes are bright, clear ocean blue eyes. He's in a bright green loose t-shirt, white surfer shorts, and comfy looking white sandals. Around his neck is a regular beaded shark tooth necklace. "Sorry about not telling you sooner Danny. Didn't know how you would react. In these forms my name is Moria Gale. And this is Thorn Rosemare!" Moria chirped.  
"I can speak for myself Mori." Thorn coughed under his breath, causing Moria to giggle.  
In all they look attractive. Do they know the curse for halfas? Alice dragged the four of us onto small podiums she'd usually have mannequins on. I looked around to see those three in formalwear, looking down I saw myself in more rebel like attire. Alice! It looks good though, she already has my formal wear if ever needed. Stupid weddings...  
Anyways I'm now wearing a black muscle tee, showing my lean but muscular build...and my scars. Black slacks and black combat boots. Dark blue laces were laced through the boots. Around my neck were silver chains of different length going around multiple times, all connected to a single black choker. They jingled as I moved slightly. Around my waist is a silver belt, and black wrist bands hid cuff scars from Walker's prison. Thank lord. I heard the doors open and turned to see Anthony. I know I blushed deeply at that moment, but when he blushed at my appearance I blushed even harder and turned away. "What brings you here Anthony?" She chimed, adjusting points on the dress Moria was wearing.  
"I needed some clothing inspiration. Have to have stylish people in stories you know? Rich snobs or just fashionable people." Anthony replied, tearing his gaze from me.  
As the two chatted the designs that the others wore vanished, and mine stayed. It suit me, this look. Sam always said I could go goth, I already had the hair and eyes for it. Huh, how wrong she was, I look more rebellious than anything. "Soooo...what do you guys do in your free time?" I asked them.  
"I like reading, drawing, sculpting, and surfing. Hence my appearance." Thorn laughed, his voice is smooth and nice to listen to.  
"I like dance, photography, and weather patterns. What about you?" Moria asked me at the end.  
"Writing...I've actually had a book published. Learning about the Ghost Zone. Weather and storms. Swimming. Lots of things." I listed off small ones.  
"Any languages you speak?" Moira asked.  
"Yeah. As ghosts we have no language barriers. So here and in the human world we can understand and speak those languages consciously." I explained to them, their faces lit up in excitement.  
DEEP IN THE GHOST ZONE  
The deep dark green ectoplasm swirled around a figure. Their eyes were closed but they stood at 6'3" with black hair in a buzz cut. Eyes that were previously hidden snapped open to reveal glowing golden eyes. A slow cackle built from his throat and got louder the longer he laughed. Lucifer Sahar had awakened.


	3. New Information

Previously:  
I was immediately tackled, but since I braced myself..I didn't fall this time! Alice tightly squeezed me then let go. her ridiculous but charming smile plastered on her face. Alice has green skin and blonde hair, she's dressed in a dark yellow t-shirt and plain blue jeans. her style isn't eccentric as her personality, call it a blessing. She turned her red eyes around the room in glee, then back to me. "Glad you're here! I need you! Oh! You two. Change back into your human forms please!" Alice called, I stared at them and Alice hit me on the head.  
I took that as a "You too." So I changed back and waited. Like me those two have the white rings that transform us. I know Alice changed to. Looking back at the others again I saw their appearance change as drastically as mine. Silver now has silvery-merlot eyes and smooth mid-back chocolate hair. her pale skin brought out those details. She's wearing a Merlot halter-top, black capris, black sneakers, and has a single silver ear piercing.  
Typhoon has lightly sun kissed skin, messy and very spiky short blonde hair, and his eyes are bright, clear ocean blue eyes. he's in a bright green loose t-shirt, white surfer shorts, and comfy looking white sandals. Around his neck is a regular beaded shark tooth necklace. "Sorry about not telling you sooner Danny. Didn't know how you would react. In these forms my name is Moria Gale. And this is Thorn Rosemare!" Moria chirped.  
"I can speak for myself Mori." Thorn coughed under his breath, causing Moria to giggle.  
In all they look attractive. Do they know the curse for halfas? Alice dragged the four of us onto small podiums she'd usually have mannequins on. I looked around to see those three in formalwear, looking down I saw myself in more rebel like attire. Alice! It looks good though, she already has my formal wear if ever needed. Stupid weddings...  
Anyways I'm now wearing a black muscle tee, showing my lean but muscular build...and my scars. Black slacks and black combat boots. Dark blue laces were laced through the boots. Around my neck were silver chains of different length going around multiple times, all connected to a single black choker. They jingled as I moved slightly. Around my waist is a silver belt, and black wristbands hid cuff scars from Walker's prison. Thank lord. I heard the doors open and turned to see Anthony. I know I blushed deeply at that moment, but when he blushed at my appearance I blushed even harder and turned away. "What brings you here Anthony?" She chimed, adjusting points on the dress Moria was wearing.  
"I needed some clothing inspiration. Have to have stylish people in stories you know? Rich snobs or just fashionable people." Anthony replied, tearing his gaze from me.  
As the two chatted the designs that the others wore vanished, and mine stayed. It suits me, this look. Sam always said I could go goth, I already had the hair and eyes for it. Huh, how wrong she was, I look more rebellious than anything. "Soooo...what do you guys do in your free time?" I asked them.  
"I like reading, drawing, sculpting, and surfing. hence my appearance." Thorn laughed, his voice is smooth and nice to listen to.  
"I like dance, photography, and weather patterns. What about you?" Moria asked me at the end.  
"Writing...I've actually had a book published. Learning about the Ghost Zone. Weather and storms. Swimming. Lots of things." I listed off small ones.  
"Any languages you speak?" Moria asked.  
"Yeah. As ghosts we have no language barriers. So here and in the human world we can understand and speak those languages consciously." I explained to them, their faces lit up in excitement.  
DEEP IN The GHOST ZONE  
The deep dark green ectoplasm swirled around a figure. Their eyes were closed but they stood at 6'3" with black hair in a buzz cut. Eyes that were previously hidden snapped open to reveal glowing golden eyes. A slow cackle built from his throat and got louder the longer he laughed. Lucifer Sahar had awakened.  
Chapter 3  
Danny yawned and closed the book he was reading. A glance at my watch showed it was 7:09 in the morning. Moria and Thorn had fallen asleep a while ago. Danny looked up at Alice's soft sigh and tilted his head. Alice just smiled and shook her head. Danny twisted his head trying to crack his neck when a loud booming noise echoed through the room. Alice yelped as she fell off her 'bed' and hit the ground. Moria and Thorn bolted up.  
Alice growled and stormed out of the room. The rest of the halfas shared a look and followed her. They caught up to her a few feet from the main door. Her glowing red eyes were locked on the door as she stalked forward and with a dramatic flair, she slammed the doors open. The figure in front of them jumped back in surprise before Alice was dragging it inside. The shadow like creature hissed at Alice and tried to scratch her but she shook it gently.  
"Shade! RELAX!" Alice yelled at the creature causing the group of four to jump slightly.  
The creature released a soft whine that made Alice coo. She knelt on the ground and gently cuddled the thing. Danny sat in front of her with Thorn on his right and Moira on his left. We waited while Alice checked 'Shade' over.  
"Where have you been?" Alice asked softly.  
Shade made a few soft noises and Alice nodded thoughtfully and then her eyes widened. She let Shade go and stood up. With a quick flash she was a normal looking teenager with long blonde hair and light olive skin. When she spoke, she had a light Greek accent.  
"We are going into the human world," Alice declared, her eyes daring anyone to argue with her.  
"It would be nice to see Amity Park," Thorn shrugged his shoulders and with that it was decided. Moira refused to let Thorn go by himself and Danny had to go along because he was the one who had lived there. Anthony poked his head out from the library and handed Alice a list as she passed. They floated to the nearest portal and slipped out from it right next to the park. Alice dropped lightly to the ground with the others following suit. They walked for a while until the group reached the one shopping area Amity Park has and Danny groaned. Danny grudgingly followed Alice and the others in. Alice, of course, made a beeline for the cloth shops while Thorn wanted to go check out the book store. Danny went with Thorn while Moira went with Alice. Danny looked over the shelf's locking on the newest book by James Patterson and the entire Maximum Ride series. Danny grabbed all of them and went to ring them up. Thorn was there with A stack of books and together we paid. The cashier put them in a box so they were easier to carry.  
As we walked out Danny spotted Sam and Tucker a few feet away.  
"A francba, hogy az árulókat(Oh, shit here come the traitors)" Danny mumbled, eyes narrowed in anger.  
"Hogy vannak árulók, Danny?(How,are they traitors Danny?)" Thorn asked.  
"La ragazza goth mi ha tradito con il ragazzo dalla pelle scura.(The goth girl cheated on me with the dark skinned boy)" Danny sighed.  
"Oh," Thorn said softly, staring at the other halfa who had already done so much for them. He set the box down and wrapped his arms around Danny and just held him.  
"Oh, look," Sam's voice came from behind them. " He's turned into a fairy!"  
"Oh says the girl who became a plant monster," Danny hissed pulling away from Thorn to glare at the goth.  
"That was all your fault," Sam hissed, glaring darkly at Danny who scoffed derisively.  
"No it wasn't, it was your fault the Lunch Lady attacked, and you willingly let the plant monster take your body over," Danny growled at her, my eyes flashing green.  
Sam took a step back and Danny spun on his heel and stormed off. Danny didn't notice Tucker's look of pain that melted into anger the second Sam looked at him. Danny was to focused on going to my favorite shop, FYE. Danny stalked over to the alternative rock section and grabbed all the panic the disco cds he needed. He then grabbed as many Fall Out Boy, 3Oh3!, Black Veil Brides, Linkin Park,3Oh!3, Shinedown, Green Day, Paramore, and Evanescence CDs that he could carry then Thorn appeared at my shoulder with a basket. he then drifted over to the movies and grabbed Now You See Me(MY FAVORITE MOVIE!) and Nightmare Before Christmas and headed to the counter to pay. Being the King of the Ghost Zone had its perks. Danny handed the guy his card once everything was scanned and he swiped it through the machine handing me everything in a bag. Danny had calmed down slightly during that when it happened. A body slammed into his from the side and Danny jerked backwards from the force. Thorn caught him before he hit the ground.  
"Thanks," Danny smiled at him and straightened up. Danny glared at the person who had pushed me only to see a wide eyes Alice.  
"We need to go. NOW!" She snapped, eyes filled with fear and something else. Danny just nodded and followed her. Moira stood a few centimeters away as we began to walk. The four of them exited the mall and bolted for the nearest portal to the ghost zone. Alice was twitching the whole way back to the library while Thorn, Moira and Danny shared a look. Alice landed and bolted into the library and floated up to grab something. Her hair was running with electricity as it tended to when she was worried.  
"What's with her hair? Thorn asked.  
"Alice has always had a close bond with the elements and lightning always happens when she is worried," Danny replied  
"Oh, neat," Moira stated, staring at her third best friend in awe.  
"Yeah it's neat, until she burns you're eyebrows off, almost makes you drown, get you sucked into a tornado." Danny snorted as he listed some of the things Alice has done to him when her emotions exploded. Thorn chuckled and Danny glared at him. Arms wrapped around his waist and Danny recognised them.  
"Hi, Anthony," Danny said, twisting his head to look at him.  
"Damn, I thought I could sneak up on you," Anthony grinned at him.  
Danny smirked at him just as Alice floated down, still crackling with electricity.  
She tossed him a book and Danny caught it, only to raise an eyebrow at the title.  
"Evilest Ghost throughout History, by Anthony W. Riter," Danny read aloud sounding skeptical.  
"Shade told me to read it," Alice said landing next to him, hair still crackling with electricity. "Shade said it has all the statuses of every Ghost Villain, no matter how low the crime is."  
"Most of these guys are inactive or they faded. Pariah Dark is defeated by me," Danny muttered.  
"Speaking of," Alice said suddenly paused in her pacing. "Your coronation is in two days."  
"OK, why did you give me this to read?" Danny asked.  
"Turn to page 678, it's a killer," Alice said while frowning.  
Danny did as she said and flipped to the aforementioned page. All the blood drained from his face as he read the words on the page.  
"Lucifer Sahar is one of the worst of the known Ghost Realm villains in this book. He was the King a few centuries before Pariah Dark(Page 332). He was fond of torturing his victims before letting them fade. Sahar also had an unhealthy fascination with a sacred items known as the Staff of Elements(1) and the Eye of Misfortune(2) Shortly before Pariah Dark's rise to power Sahar went silent.  
Current status: Awake  
Location: Unknown  
Danger Level: 4(3)" Danny read aloud.  
"Why now? After 4 centuries of silence, why now?" Alice asked, eyes narrowed.  
"Something must have happened, something that caused him to wake," Anthony muttered pulling Danny closer to him.  
"What is the," Danny peered at the book in his hands,"Staff of Elements?"  
"Let me find the book," Alice muttered and floated up to look through the shelves. Thorn and Moria shared a look before starting to look through the lower shelves.  
"It'll be a light green with silver lettering," Alice called, her hair slowly starting to calm down.  
The group searched for about an hour before Alice's phone rang. She frowned darkly, her eyes flashing with annoyance. She floated out of the room leaving the four left with questions. About fifteen minutes later Thorn released a triumphant shout. He pulled the book out and tossed it to Danny who handed it to Anthony. Anthony flipped to the mentioned staff and paled even more than normal.  
"The Staff of Elements is a clear quartz crystal staff with four jewels in the tip and four more in the body of the staff. The staff itself is so powerful it has been known to level cities. The first time it was used was back when Atlantis was above the sea. It has since been lost to time. It is said that only the true wielder of the staff can control its destructive powers," Anthony read the passage aloud, fingers gripping the book tightly. Suddenly Alice's voice could be heard yelling into her phone.  
"How about you bite me you pathetic jerk! Call me when you pull your head out of your ass and you will actually help me," Alice yelled as she hung up, her eyes flashing with pure rage.  
"You good, Alice,?" Moira asked, tilting her head slightly.  
"Yeah, I'm good, however my boyfriend may not be," Alice grumbled as she floated over to where Danny was standing. Anthony wrapped his arms around Danny's waist after he handed Alice the book. She read the passage about the staff as one of her hands came up to mess with her necklace. A frown spilled across her lips. She shared a look with Anthony while Danny, Moira, and Thorn looked confused.  
"It's late, we'll discuss this later, I need to talk to Clockwork," Alice stated as the book floated up to its resting place. "You guys stay here, I'll be back soon. Anthony's incharge."  
The four remaining people shared a confused look as Alice changed her outfit before floating out the door, her hair shifting from light blue to dark blue as she floated out of her lair.  
Well, well, well, it's been a while, hasn't it, my dears. What could Alice possibly know about the Staff? What does she need Clockwork for? We'll see soon and things are about to kick off. I'll work on the next chapter soon. I'll see you guys later happy holidays everyone!  
The Staff is as described but it has been shattered into 9 pieces along with the gems.  
Alice is wearing the Eye as it is a family heirloom that her great grandmother had found in a thrift shop when she was 12.  
The higher the number indicates craziness and strength.  
Skulker would qualify as a 2 while Pariah Dark is a 3 ½ .  
I will explain the eye next chapter.


End file.
